


[Podfic] No Snowmen on Tatooine

by Chimeraspeak, Magic_Enough, Nrandom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Crashes Yet Another Ship, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cold Weather, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hoth, Huddling For Warmth, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Movie: Star Wars: Emperor Strikes Back, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Wookies Give Great Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimeraspeak/pseuds/Chimeraspeak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Enough/pseuds/Magic_Enough, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom
Summary: Luke Skywalker spent his entire childhood on a desert planet. He might be a hero of the Rebellion and strong in the Force, but he isn’t handling the freezing temperatures on Hoth well at all.Thirty years earlier, Anakin Skywalker is in the exact same location… and having the exact same problem.





	[Podfic] No Snowmen on Tatooine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Snowmen on Tatooine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636762) by [HiNerdsItsCat (HiLarpItsCat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiLarpItsCat/pseuds/HiNerdsItsCat). 



**Story:**  [No Snowmen on Tatooine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636762)

 **Author:**  [HiNerdsItsCat (HiLarpItsCat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiLarpItsCat/pseuds/HiNerdsItsCat)

 **Chosen by:**  [Chimeraspeak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimeraspeak/pseuds/Chimeraspeak)

 **Read by:**  [Nrandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom)

**Edited by:**  [ViolentCherryBlossomMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentCherryBlossomMagic/pseuds/ViolentCherryBlossomMagic)

 **Length:**  18 minutes, 54 seconds

[Link](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/usxc070z3c/NoSnowmenOnTatooine.mp3)


End file.
